Persia
Current Situation Political Persia is a fascist nation with a very strong fascist culture. They believe that communism is the bane of all existance Persia is now run by 3 main political groups. Those 3 group have a major influence on the Persian Society and way of life. # The Persian Fascist Regime ## This group of people is in charge of internal and external affairs. They mainly have the power to impose any laws they want as long as they remain anti-Semitic and anti-Christian and pro-fascist. They are responsible for monitoring the daily life of the Persian people and to make sure that there is no other political or religious group inside of Persia. The regime controls the Persian army and navy, although, the final decisions are made by the Piedmontese Elite. # The Piedmontese Elite ## The Piedmontese Elite have pretty much equal power to the Persian government. They are allowed to veto decisions that have to do with religion and military. They also have their own military force and they ensure that Lemonist Law is enforced. Their military force is highly skilled and their weapons technology are regularly upgraded due to the high skill of the Piedmontese scientists who immigrated to Persia. They are also known to own the Persian National Bank, where the funds for most internal projects come from. # The Lemonist Society ## Thie Lemonist society is in control of schools, hospitals, and the Lemonist Temples. They also enforce extreme Lemonist Law and have engaged in campaigns to make sure that other religions do not take root in Persia. The majority of this society is part of the military, due to the militaristic nature of Lemonism. Many top officials have strong ties with the Persian fascist Regime and the Piedmontese Elite. Culture Persian society is all about the perfect race and look. Anyone found with skin color that is too dark would get killed to prevent them from spreading their genes. Only blue, green, and light brown eyes were found as acceptable. Anybody with other colored eyes has to wear glasses to hide them. People with skin deformities would be forced to hide them, and if the deformity were extreme, that person would be killed. Fashion is inspired by Imperial Russian and Piedmontese style clothing. Due to the cultural genocide of the old way, Persia has adopted a gothic and baroque style of building. The used of sandstone and local materials was abandoned because it was deemed as "bad taste." Many of the new styled buildings can be found in the capital. Bars and casinos are a huge source of entertainment for the Persians. Office buildings are based on neo-classical designs, but with brick and other colorful materials. Religon Lemonism is an old belief that dates back to ancient Rome, though it wasn't practiced much since that time until the rise of Piedmont. It's based on war and honor. Every believer has to be a fanatic or they would be excommunicated. Their main ritual involved battling against each other in a non-fatal, ceremonial duel. Each family is required to have 6 kids, and of these 6 only 3 will remain. The kids are forced to duel to the death in order to guarantee that only the strongest would carry on the family bloodline. If someone were to convert to Lemonism, everybody in the initiation ceremony must stuff 10 peeled lemons into their mouth as a sign of honor and blessing to the new convert. The Lemonist Holy book is only to be read in Latin, as they consider that Latin was the language that the gods offered the world to use. Christianity, being persecuted by both Lemonism and Islam, has few believers in Persia Islam is heavily persecuted in Persia. Ever since the Lemonists took power, they have systematically killed the Islamic population. Most believers of Islam are in hiding. History The Arrival of the Piedmontese and the Rise of Lemonism: = Category:Nations